Revenge is a dish best served hot
by kobby76
Summary: A follow on story using OC from The Devil's Daughter. Sam needs to take a break from Deamon so he heads to the one place all supernatural beings can't reach him, Bea's cabin, but he's worried about breaking the news of Deamon and breaking Bea's heart. But we all know how grief and revenge can sometimes bring people together...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow up to my previous story The Devil's daughter using my O/C Bea. This story will make more sense if you would please read the other story first.**

**I hope you enjoy and please do review x**

Sam approached the cabin with mixed feelings. On one hand he had felt relieved the moment he stepped over the iron railings, relieved that he could take a break from demons and angels safe in the knowledge that nothing could reach him here. Bea's cabin was a fortress against the supernatural, built on the site of an old church the cabin literally sat on sacred ground and was surrounded by iron railings that lay set in the ground around its generous plot. The cabin itself was small, built with four iron supports in each corner and no where was safer for Sam right now and after the hell Dean had put him through over the last few weeks he needed a break.

On the other hand he felt heavy knowing that he was going to have to explain to Bea what had happened to Dean. Dean and Bea had fallen in love, no matter the odds stacked against them, no matter the time they had to spend apart and Sam wasn't looking forward to breaking her heart. He was also worried, in no way was he looking forward to explaining any bad news to a child of Lucifer's, which was exactly what Bea was. When they had found out that for years hunters before them had been protecting her and hiding her in the woods they knew they had to carry on the tradition. Sure she was the off spring of Lucifer but she'd had a human mother and although Bea had some power she was good, child like at times even and she stayed holed up in this cabin because she didn't want to use her powers and she didn't want to become like the thing she hated most in his world, her father. But no matter how much they had grown to love her Sam was well aware of the power and potential danger she had in her and he couldn't even begin to imagine how she'd take bad news.

All negative thoughts were pushed aside momentarily though when the door to the cabin flew open and out ran Bea, her messy long hair flowing behind her as she ran towards him wearing only a Dallas cowboys t-shirt that was not doing much to hide her modesty.

"Sam!" She yelled, her face a picture of happiness. Sam knew Bea probably hadn't seen another living soul in a few months and he was used to this kind of welcome when he visited as she threw herself around his neck fully expecting him to catch her, which of course he did feeling a little uncomfortable as she wrapped her legs around him "I didn't know you were coming. Where's Dean? Did you get here okay? There haven't been that many demons stalking me lately so hopefully you got here with no trouble. Did you bring food? Vodka?"

Bea rambled on continuing to cling to Sam even as he lowered her to the ground. For a while Sam just stood and listened while she talked, Bea always talked like this when they first arrived and he struggled to imagine what it must be like not having someone to speak to for weeks on end. He'd barely heard a word she said but suddenly he was aware of her looking at him questioningly.

"Sam? You okay?" Bea smiled up at him

"Not really" he replied finding it hard to look her in the eyes

"Sam, where's Dean?" She asked in a small voice

Xxx

Sitting on the mismatched couches Bea struggled to take in what Sam was telling her.

"But he'd of had to have given up?" She questioned, her eyebrows pulled together over her shockingly blue eyes "But he would never of given up, would he?"

"The amulet..." Sam suddenly felt tired as he rubbed his hand over his face before pushing his hair back

"I'm sorry Sam" Bea's words were soft as she moved to sit next to him "I'm sorry he left you"

"He didn't, he.." His voice cracking just a little as he struggled to hold in his emotions

"Shhh" Bea soothed as she raised her hands to hold his face "you don't always have to be so strong"

That moment of softness of being looked after broke something in Sam as he leant forward to put his arms around Bea, his vision blurred by unshed tears and he stayed there for what seemed like ages while hands soothingly rubbed his back.

"Sammy" the familiar gravelly voice bellowed from outside with such force that Bea could of sworn she saw the window panes shake.

"It's Dean!" She said optimistically as she released Sam and started to run to the door

Sam grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him "Its not him really, not as you remember"

"But what if it is?" Bea asked as she looked between Sam and the door hopping nervously from one foot to the other "I have to see him"

Sam released her wrist and gave her a sad smile remembering how he had felt the first time he'd seen Dean in his demon state.

Bea ran out the door and flew down the steps, a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Dean stood at the end of her garden smiling at her. The sight of his handsome face so relaxed made her happy as she started to run towards him ignoring the panic that was slowly starting to buzz through her brain.

"Dean" she said breathlessly when she finally stood before him

"Hey beautiful" his voice momentarily soothed her

Sam slowly walked out of the cabin to stand on the porch, catching a cold look from Dean he felt his face flush with slight embarrassment at having been caught with Bea in such an intimate embrace.

When Dean returned his gaze to Bea he saw the smile slowly leaving her face as she fully took him in.

His face was still beautiful, she thought, his full lips just crying out to be kissed but there was something missing from his usually sparkling green eyes. He was different, bolder, no trace of his usual self loathing that he couldn't help but wear like a twisted badge of honour on his sleeve.

"Is it true?" Bea asked sounding braver than she felt

"Bea I'm here for you, I'm here because I want us to be together" Dean said and he meant it, demon or not he still felt the same pull to Bea that he always did. It'd been his plan to come for her all along, after he'd had a little fun that is, and when he'd arrived and spied Bea holding Sam the anger he had felt made his blood boil.

A sudden movement behind him and Crowley appeared flanked by two demons dressed in black suits made Bea jump back.

"Well ain't this sweet, love's young evil dream" Crowley spat sarcastically "Err Dean we had a job to do and you kind of bailed on me the king of hell, you know your new boss"

Dean's eyes flashed completely black as he turned his furious face to look at Crowley.

A sharp intake of breath and Bea recoiled further into the safety of her garden from Dean.

"Oh sorry love I thought the demonic charmer here would of already told you about his big promotion" Crowley continued smugly

"It's not like that Bea" Dean flashed a snarl in Crowley's direction before turning to plead with Bea "I'm here for us, just think of what we could do now the two of us, the power we would have" and for a moment his face looked like it always had as he reached out to her "No more being afraid, no more running, no more hiding"

Bea was shaking as she looked at the man in front of her, the man she loved sounded like he was still in there somewhere and maybe she could help pull him out, she thought as she took a step towards Dean.

Sam standing on the porch watching moved too making his way down the first step, he wouldn't let Bea go with Dean but suddenly looking at Crowley he stopped. Crowley looked just as concerned as he felt at that moment.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, he was already having trouble controlling his new Knight of Hell but to throw the devil's daughter in the mix, well he knew that would not work out well for him. Taking a purposeful step forward he said "And of course we'd welcome you into the family with open arms, just you, Dean, a few thousand demons and...oh yeah me, your king"

Dean's eyes once more turned to black as he turned and yelled "Keep out of this Crowley" his shoulders heaving with rage. Never breaking eye contact with Crowley Dean quickly raised his arm out to the side and with a flick of his hand one of his henchmen's neck snapped and black smoke flew out into the night sky as his meat suit fell to the floor.

"No need to get wasteful" Crowley said looking down at the body.

Bea took a step forward, "Bea" Sam called out to her and she turned to look at his panicked face. He looked so afraid for her and so heartbroken for the brother he could hardly bare to look at him. Turning back she called out "hey"

He turned quickly still a seething mass of rage, his breath coming quickly, fists held tightly at his side.

"I can't believe you did this. To yourself, to me, to Sam" she spoke crossly pointing back at where Sam stood "You know the hell I go through everyday so I won't get turned, you know how shit my life has been living up here all alone. And you... but you! You gave in, you chose this" she raised her hand to silence him when he tried to speak "You had to of chosen this somehow...somehow you wanted this, this power and now its yours but its yours alone" Bea's shook with anger, with disappointment and then she closed her eyes and slowly blew out a long breath.

Looking up to stare into Dean's eyes she slowly raised her hand as though to touch his face but at the last moment she stopped and lowered it back to her side she spoke quietly, so quietly that Sam struggled to hear what she was saying "Do you remember what you made me promise you?"

Bea had a history of sleeping with all the hunters that used to bring her supplies before Sam and Dean had found her, a history Dean had been very uncomfortable with as that included his father and Bobby, and he'd made her promise to only be his. "Bea" Dean said angrily as he lowered his head slightly to look at her from under his eyebrows.

"I made that promise to Dean Winchester but you are not him anymore" a determined look spread across Bea's face as she turned her head to look back at Sam. Poor broken and very hot Sam, as she once again looked at Dean a small sly smile sat on her face "So I guess there's no reason for me to keep that promise anymore" And with that she turned and walked back towards the cabin a sway in her hips that hadn't been there before as she forced herself to focus on Sam and not her aching heart.

"Bea come back here" Dean yelled his face furious "Sammy don't you even!"

"What the hell?" Sam asked Bea as she neared him "What's he talking about?"

Bea put her small hand in Sam's and stroked her thumb over his knuckles lightly "Come on Sam" she spoke as she gently pulled his hand to turn him towards the cabin.

Watching the delicate touch "Sammy" Dean yelled again and just stared at his brother his breath misting up the cold air around him

"It's okay Sam" Bea soothed him again as he slowly began following her up the steps back into the cabin.

"What did you say to him Bea?" Sam asked pulling her to a stop in the doorway and looking at her confused.

"I told him not anymore" and with that she walked through the door.

Sam stood one foot through the doorway and one foot out and glanced back at Dean, he felt helpless, useless and tired as he turned entering the warmth of the cabin and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shut the door behind him and closed his eyes for a moment, he felt lost right now completely in the dark about how to help his brother.

Looking up he watched as Bea strode through the cabin and climbed onto the couch so she could stand and stare out the window a determined look on her face.

"Hey, how you holding up?" he asked as he walked over to stand next to her following her gaze out he saw Dean staring right back at her "It's a lot to take in believe me I know"

He was distracted from what he was going to say when he felt her hand start to stroke his shoulder, surprised at his reaction to her he turned. Bea was looking at his face as if searching for something before moving slowly forward to place her warm lips on his. Sam's eyes opened wide as she kissed him gently, his own mouth to shocked to respond, his breath hitching in his throat as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"That was for him" Bea replied coldly turning for a brief moment to stare out at a furious looking Dean.

"Oh" Sam said having not expected this feeling of disappointment.

Bea broke the look she shared with Dean and turned her body to Sam, he could feel his heart start to beat faster as she leaned in and kissed him again. Only this time the kiss was deeper, her arms sliding round his broad shoulders as her warm lips moved against his slow responding mouth. Bea gently moved her tongue against his own and he knew he shouldn't but he felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. Once again Bea pulled away only this time she kept her eyes on him.

"And that?" he asked, swallowing nervously

"That was for me" her voice replied filled with lust

Sam knew this was wrong, he knew that Bea was Dean's girl, but Dean wasn't Dean anymore and staring at her delicate face, the way she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes and the way she bit her full bottom lip. He couldn't deny what he felt.

Bea moved her hands to hold the bottom of her t-shirt and in one swift movement she pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Bea!" growled Dean from outside, his voice somehow seeming further away as Sam allowed himself to look at Bea properly. She was wearing a plain black bra and panties, the skin on her slim waist so pale and so soft looking that he couldn't help but reach out and touch her.

She felt cool under his fingertips as he gently caressed her skin, but this was wrong, he knew it was wrong as he pulled his hand away.

Bea put her hands on his face, grateful to be standing on the couch so that she could look him in the eye "And this, this is for you"

"Bea I.."

"Shhh" Sam was silenced by a delicate finger resting on his lips, the touch almost electric "He didn't choose us. Don't you want to feel something other than sad, other than lost because I do" still her finger moved tracing his lips "Let me help you feel better. He didn't choose us Sam but I choose you"

Sam saw her eyes so filled with sadness and disappointment and reflected in them were his own feelings.

"Sam" she purred as she grabbed at him forcefully and this time he didn't hold back as his mouth welcomed hers.

Reaching around her tiny frame Sam lifted Bea to hold her close to his body and he felt her surprisingly strong legs wrap around his waist pushing herself against him.

"Sammy, don't you dare!" Dean shouted from outside having had a prime viewing spot this whole time.

Sam and Bea were breathless when they stopped kissing and turned to look at him through the window. And for once Sam didn't care about disappointing Dean, that monster out there wasn't his brother anymore and after the hell he'd put him through over the last few weeks maybe it was time for a little revenge.

Tightening his arms around Bea she once more looked at him only this time there was a need in his eyes and she felt a wave of heat spread through her body as he carried her away from the couch to her bed.

Sam stood Bea on the floor momentarily at a loss as to his next move, he needn't of worried as Bea reached for his shirt buttons taking her time with each one and all the while he watched her face, watched the bones in her shoulders move as she did. He closed his eyes as she pushed his shirt back off his shoulders.

Bea stroked and soothed his tanned skin as she traced his strong shoulders down to his broad chest, he looked as good as she'd always thought he would and a small smile crossed her face when her hands reached his belt making quick work of undoing it.

Opening his eyes he grabbed for her, his need to be close to her right now intense as he kissed her and then laid her back on the bed. Climbing on top of her his eyes glistened with tears the need to try and fill the void Dean had left overwhelming.

"It's alright Sam I've got you" Bea's voice soothed as she lifted her head and kissed him tenderly.

xxx

As Dean stood staring at the cabin the iron that laid at his feet burning his toes but he barely noticed.

Soft moans and a sharp intake of breath kept his attention locked forward, his new and improved demon hearing tormenting him as he heard every caress, every movement, every moan causing a rage so big that he could feel it expanding in his chest. Dean couldn't think who he wanted to kill more at that moment, Sam or Bea.

"So Sam Winchester really does cry his way through sex" it would of been funny to him at any other time.

He wasn't sure why he stayed there listening, couldn't understand why it hurt. Surely becoming a demon was meant to get rid of all this emotional crap.

"It's like free porn" Crowley said as he moved beside him taking in Dean's frozen stance and his furious expression he continued "Wow who ever thought that Dean Winchester would be unimpressed by free porn"

"Shut up Crowley" he growled

"Didn't know Moose had it in him if I'm honest. I mean Bea's always been a bit of a screamer but there's no faking that"

Dean turned, his eyes black and for a moment Crowley felt afraid of him. Dean took a step forward and he could feel the heat of his rage coming at him like waves.

"Ok ok I understand" Crowley raised his hands in front of him "Boys shouldn't watch porn together, its weird. Enjoy" and with that he vanished.

Dean took a deep breath and once again turned to face his torment.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying flat on the bed with their heads turned to look at each other the sheets laying twisted around their legs Sam for a moment enjoyed the calm, the only sound their breathing slowing to a normal pace.

"I needed that, thanks" Bea spoke, her obvious lack of interaction throughout the years allowing honest thoughts to frequently flow from her mouth

"You're welcome" Sam half laughed.

He knew he should feel guilty about what had just happened but he didn't, of course there was a worry in him about the ramifications of his actions but for the first time in ages he'd felt connected to someone, his mind free from the constant struggle he faced. He wasn't under any illusions that this was love, but, looking at his watch, for a few hours, wow, he hadn't thought about anything other than the feeling of Bea's skin on his skin, her hands exploring his body, her mouth on him and his body tingled at the memory.

"We're going to pay for this you know" he sighed running his hand through his hair

"I know" she spoke softly pausing to take a deep breath "Do you think he's still out there?"

"I do" Sam wasn't sure how he knew but deep in his bones he felt Dean out there waiting.

"He's going to be really pissed at us"

Sam closed his eyes the heavy burden of his constant struggle washing over him once again.

"Sam?" Bea said as she rolled over to lean over him "I don't regret this but I am sorry if I've made this worse for you"

"It was already worse for me Bea" and reaching up he gently laced his fingers through the back of her hair pulling her in for what he knew would be their last kiss "I don't regret this at all".

Xxx

"He's still just stood there. Huh?" Sam spoke almost to himself as he looked out at Dean "and he looks mad". But something in Sam was pleased, if Dean was mad about what had happened between himself and Bea then that meant he still felt something for them, and if he still had feelings then maybe he could be saved. A memory stirred of a book he'd once seen at Bobby's.

Turning to where Bea was nursing a cup of Irish coffee while stood hidden in the safety of the kitchen well away from the windows, Sam noticed that she hadn't been able to look out at Dean since they'd left the bedroom.

"You okay?" He asked

"Just wishing that thing out there didn't have to wear Dean's face"

"Bea, you do know that that's not some demon out there wearing Dean as a meat suit, that's Dean having made some bad choices. Look I've got to go look something up but I won't get far with him out there. Is there anyway out of this place"

They both jumped when Dean's voice boomed at them "You ain't going anywhere Sammy"

Sam locked shocked eyes on Bea "He heard!?"

Bea sighed as she explained "Afraid demons hear better than most, not quite Superman stylie but close enough to it"

Swallowing hard even though his mouth felt dry "But that means he would of heard..."

"Everything" Bea said matter of fact "And I'm betting it still didn't hurt him like he's hurt us"

"I wouldn't be so sure Bea, he looks pretty upset"

Bea's eyebrows came together as confusion set upon her face "Demons don't get upset. Angry, yeah, mad, evil, vindictive, certainly but not upset"

"It's not always so black and white Bea. And right now I need a way out of here"

"Pass me that pen and paper I think I know a way"

Xxx

Dean listened from where he stood "Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked Bea again as he heard her pulling on a jacket, Sam's hand pausing on the door handle.

"Just do what I told you and you should be okay" Bea shrugged not sounding overly convinced her plan would work.

"Just stay back and be careful"

"It's okay I know I'm not going anywhere" she sighed.

Dean watched the slow opening door and out stepped Sam into the bright sun, Bea paused in the doorway avoiding his stare as Sam began to walk down the steps towards him before Bea followed but not too closely.

"Sammy you think you're getting away from here without us having a little discussion about that" Dean yelled the last word as he pointed at Bea "then you are sorely mistaken"

His eyes quickly catching the red of a drop as it fell from her hand which he pretended not to of seen.

"Dean I'm going to try my best to save you and when I do then I'll be sorry for what I did"

"Oh you'll be sorry alright"

Bea was creeping slowly to Dean's side while he was busy glaring at his brother, an incantation wordlessly playing across her lips as the blood from her slit palms covered her hands.

Breaking into a sudden run Bea flew at Dean, words of Latin flowing from her mouth loudly now as she got ready to put her hands on him to send him away, far away so that Sam could escape. Dean turned to face her with lightening speed and Bea struggled to control her own speed as she went crashing into him, her bloodied palms connecting with his chest while she yelled the final words of her spell but she'd travelled too far and panicked as helped by the momentum she'd built up she fell forward over the iron railing into his body. Dean locked his arms tightly around her as he snarled into her face, Bea's own face frozen with terror as she looked up into his eyes knowing it was too late.

A powerful blast and a yellow light so bright that Sam was knocked to the ground shielding his face came from the spot they stood and when he could open his eyes again Sam jumped up looking around but Dean and Bea were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

In a flash Dean once again found his feet on the floor only this time it was hard ground much different from the soft grass he'd just been standing on outside Bea's cabin.

He had known something was up as soon as Bea and Sam had stopped speaking to each other while inside and had instead started scribbling notes down. Once he had noticed the blood dripping from Bea's hands as she tried to sneak up on him he'd figured out it was some sort of ritual to send him away, both of them knowing that he was never going to let Sam leave without first kicking the crap out of him.

They arrived at their destination with a flash of light. Dean still holding tightly onto Bea, wherever she was sending him, he wasn't going there on his damn own.

Looking at her face as she registered that he'd bought her along for the ride was priceless. Her eyes opened wide as she stared into his then they started darting around taking in their surroundings, her face paling as the panic set in.

Dean wallowed in his enjoyment of her terror for a moment, a smile creeping across his face as she shook in his arms. But deep inside him something stirred, a feeling of needing to protect her and he quickly pushed it deeper down inside him and shoved Bea roughly away.

Bea floundered for a moment her breath coming in wheezes as she slowly turned around once before running straight back to Dean grabbing his jacket with both hands and holding on tight.

"I can't be out here, I can't" her voice was high with panic "you have to help me, you don't understand. I can't be out here !" She yelled in his face.

Looking around he noticed they where in some kind of store, a store so big that it was impossible to see any outer walls or the ceiling, just endless aisles filled with what appeared to be endless home furnishings, _great just what I need, a shopping trip, _ he thought.

"Where the hell have you sent us anyway" he asked once again looking into Bea's panicked eyes

"Turns out your hell is my heaven"

Bea stepped back from Dean and took a deep breath trying to calm her breathing. She shouldn't be out here in the open like this, especially in Dean's version of hell, it was only a matter of time before the things that had hunted her her whole life would find her. And for the first time in a long while she was truly terrified. Turning her face up to Dean she felt tears threaten as she asked "I need your help"

"My help!?" Dean said shocked "you sent me here! After sleeping with my brother"

"And I'm not sorry" she said her voice a little more confident, taking the disgusted look he gave her she continued "I felt lost, I felt abandoned"

"Yeah you also felt my brother"

"And I'm not sorry. Do you know what you've done to that boy?"

"Oh Sammy's a grown man he can take care of himself"

"No you've broken him, he's so far gone that soon he might be just as bad as you are now"

Dean didn't like the guilt that reared it's ugly head so he lashed out his hand sending Bea flying back against the shelving "So you thought you'd mend him in the bedroom" he yelled.

Bea hit the shelves hard then crashed to the ground her hip making contact before the rest of her body, the pain intense as wooden shelving fell on top of her. She could feel blood trickling down her forehead and know she had to move quickly. Placing her still bloodly palms on the floor she felt her will spill from her and crash into Dean causing his body to momentarily leave the ground as he was thrown back through the air, hitting a pillar before landing in a heap on the floor.

They both lay where they were for a moment before struggling to their feet breathlessly until they once again stood facing each other.

Dean marvelled at what little pain he felt from the knock he'd just taken and smirked as he cracked his back. Looking up he could see Bea was in worse shape than him. Her hands still bleeding from whatever ritual she had used to bring them here and now blood flowed from a wound hidden in her hair. Again the stirring need to protect her tried to rise up in him and he found himself as disgusted with himself for doing this to her as he was turned on by the fact that he could beat her. Neither one of them moved.

Dean noticed that she was looking around and no longer glaring at him, her posture softened as she said "Oww are those scatter cushions"

"Bea" Dean's voice said with a mixture of exasperation and mild amusement

"But their so pretty" she whined taking in the large wall of shelves filled with an assortment of pretty little cushions, a familiar day dream of living a normal life and shopping to furnish a normal house taking over her thoughts as something caught her eye "and are those matching curtains!"

"Bea focus, fighting remember"

"I know it's just like I said, your hell, my heaven" she said sadly

"Like I said focus"

Dean felt the low growl before he heard it, the ground beneath his feet seeming to shudder as the growl got louder. He turned to stare down the endless shop aisle but couldn't see where or what the noise was coming from, looking over his shoulder he was stunned at Bea's reaction.

Bea had felt the shudder through the ground too only it didn't finish at the ground instead it worked its way up through the soles of her feet and into the very core of her soul. She felt her heart beat quicken and struggled to breathe as the knowledge of her death filled her so wholly that she felt as though she might just die where she stood.

"Bea, what is that" Dean asked backing away from the noise to stand at her side

"They've found me" she barely managed to whisper

"Demons?"

"There are worse things out there than the company you've been keeping" she spat the words at him

"I'm not scared of monsters baby, I'm a knight of hell" Dean boasted non to convincingly

"These aren't your co workers out there, those are Lucifer's"

"But he's not in charge anymore"

Bea turned to face him full on, _typical man, or demon, _she thought "Do you really believe Crowley could unbind all the things lucifer had bound to him, things he bound to me!? He doesn't have that kind of power"

The shelves around them began to shake, the wood of the shelves splintering on their own and flying into the air. Cushion stuffing and wooden splinters flew out at every angle and Dean instinctively grabbed Bea turning them away from the missiles. He huddled over her, his back taking the brunt of the attack as small pieces of wood that had been thrown with such force that they made their way through his leather jacket and into his skin and although he felt less pain now he was a demon he still cried out as he felt his shirt moisten with his own blood.

Bea turned her surprised face to look up at him "Dean?" She asked as though seeing him for the first time.

Dean hadn't realised until then that she hadn't called him by his name since she saw him outside her cabin and the warmth of his name on her lips filled him such that he felt like himself once again, a hunter, a brother, a lover, a human. Unable to hold back the need to protect her anymore he stood when he heard footsteps behind him.

A demon wearing a heavy set man came at them with a knife in his hand, Dean was quick to move out of his way bringing his arm around the mans throat. he reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out the knife Crowley had gifted him and expertly slit the demons throat. Before he had time to pull the blade back another demon jumped on him back taking him to the floor, the demons fist making contact with the back of Dean's head. As Dean lay bleeding on the floor he watched as two demons reached Bea, just as she was about to place her palms on the floor the larger meat suit bought a punishing fist down into her cheek, the skin covering her cheekbone instantly splitting sending her flying back onto the floor. The other demon walked around and kicked her in the ribs a hollow cracking sound echoing through the vast expanses of the store.

"Hey" Dean shouted from where he had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees "you are going to be real sorry you did that"

Moving to get up the ground suddenly began to shake below him as the low growl came louder this time. Standing Dean noticed how scared the demons looked as the sound of a huge footstep sounded out to their right.

The demons all threw their heads back, black smoke leaving behind empty vessels disappeared above them as Dean heard another heavy footstep a hell of a lot closer.

"Oh that's not good" he said to himself as he ran to where Bea lay in a bloody mess on the floor "Bea. Bea" he said urgently as he pulled her up into his lap "come on Bea we've got to get out of here"

Bea was dazed, one eye swollen shut while the other eye fluttered open to look at Dean "It's really you" she spoke

"Yeah and we've got to get out of here now"

Suddenly becoming aware of the ground trembling and heavy footsteps approaching Bea sat up quickly.

"If we mix our blood it might reverse the spell" she said her brain clicking into gear

"We've mixed everything else" Dean warmly said as he moved in front of her.

He reached back and wiped his hands in the blood from his back and put them in front of him looking to Bea for direction. She placed her hands in his and began reciting the ritual she had performed earlier, her words slurring as she swayed a little.

"Bea" Dean called out as he spotted a huge dark shadow step into the aisle "Bea we've got to go baby"

"You called me baby" she whispered as a flash of bright yellow light enveloped them.

They landed in the soft grass just outside the iron railings of Bea's cabin, Dean cradling a barely conscious Bea in his arms.

"Dean" Sam yelled crossly moving quickly from where he had still been standing on the grass "what did you do?"

Dean looked down at Bea's swollen bloodly face, he could tell she had a few broken ribs by the way she leant onto one side of her body the arm from the other side doing its best to hold herself together.

"Dean" Sam shouted again and this time he looked up into his little brothers face so filled with anger.

"You make sure you get Cas here to heal her"

"What?" Sam asked

"You heard me Sammy" and then he was gone.

Sam dropped to his knees and soothed Bea's matted hair from her face

"Cas!" He yelled out into the open then looking down to Bea he tried to comfort her "it's ok everything is going to be alright"

"I know" Bea spoke quietly "because he saved me. Dean saved me"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam passed a glass of water to Bea who lay on one of the tatty couches that sat on her porch "drink it slowly"

Cas who stood on the top porch stair turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal her completely Sam. It appears my grace only works on her human part"

"You helped a lot Cas thank you" Sam said

"I'm okay really, thanks Cas" Bea spoke her voice hitching with pain as she adjusted her position. Using his grace Cas had been able to help the bones in her ribs fuse back together but the bruising and swelling remained. Her cheek was an assortment of purples and reds but the bleeding had stopped without needing stitches thanks again to Cas.

"Bea you need to stay still" Sam urged as she slowly swung her legs off the couch groaning with the pain.

"If you think I'm so far gone that I'd pee myself right where I lay then I must be in some nightmare coma, if not then you'll have to excuse me while I nip to the loo"

Standing was harder work than she'd expected. Her entire body ached and her head felt light as she stood faltering for a moment before Sam reached out to steady her. Closing her eyes she took in a long deep breath and thought of Dean, of how he protected her and it steadied everything in her head to know that somewhere out there a part of him still existed.

"I'm good thanks Sam. If you hear a crash then maybe come check on me" she smiled at him before slowly turning to head towards the cabin door "sorry about the angel warding Cas, it's not you it's those other twats out there. I might not be able to keep them out of my garden but I can keep them out of my house"

"The warding is good, you'll see no _twats _inside your house" Cas replied looking slightly confused as to what she was actually trying to keep out.

Once she had closed the door behind her Sam turned to Cas who was looking more uncomfortable than usual

"I noticed something when I healed her" he said

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked slightly panicked

"It's just that it appears Bea recently had sexual relations with some one and I was just wondering if Dean..."

"No!" Sam shouted quickly in defence of his brother "he'd never hurt her, in fact it turns out he saved her" taking a breath and turning to look out to the woods embarrassed to face Cas as he said "it was me. Bea and I we..."

"Oh and I am guessing that Dean did not take this discovery well" Cas stated in his usual matter of fact tone

Sam shrugged his shoulder and looked guilty for a moment

"But it all helped get a piece of him back" Cas and Sam both turned when they heard Bea's voice from behind them "Cas he saved me and when he did I saw him, our Dean and I think we can get him back"

Sam exchanged a determined look with Cas, _we will get him back_, he thought to himself, _we will!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A little follow up to how they deal with what happened between Sam and Bea once Dean is human again.** **  
><strong>

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair Sam looked over to where Dean had his head in a book busy researching whatever current demon was on their hit list. He didn't know how to bring up the subject of Bea, they'd only spoken briefly once about her since he'd been back and by brief he meant Dean had made it perfectly clear that it was an off the table subject. For a moment Sam wondered if he could just sneak off to deliver what was needed but he knew if Dean ever found out he'd read more into it than there was, so he continued to shift in his seat nervously debating how to bring it up.

"Whatever is beating you you best speak up or I'm gonna beat you with that squeaky arse chair" Dean said in an annoyed voice

"Huh, sorry, it's just I know you don't want to talk about _her _but it's delivery time" Sam answered nervously.

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his weary face

"If you can't face her I can do it. I can be up there and back in two days" offered Sam

"No" shouted Dean quicker than he'd intended "I'll go"

"Dean does she even know that you are you again?" But he didn't answer "Look about me and Bea.."

"Don't!" Dean shouted pushing his chair out behind him as he stood and started to walk towards the garage "I don't want to talk about it and please Sam... Just don't ever let me hear you say her name to me again"

Xxx

Driving over the iron railings of Bea's cabin Dean felt a mix of emotions. Last time he'd been here he'd wanted to kill Bea and Sam so badly that the memory almost choked him, but he'd ended up saving Bea instead which had started him on the path to finding his humanity. Now though when he closed his eyes he couldn't help but see Bea kissing Sammy.

When he looked up Bea stood on her porch staring at him. Just the sight of her standing there in jeans and a badly dyed tank pushing her messy hair from her face made his heart ache and he once again marvelled at the effect she had on him.

Taking a deep breath he slowly climbed out of the car avoiding looking up at her when she began to make her way to him as he leant on the bonnet of the impala pushing his hands deep in his pockets for fear they'd betray him and reach out to hold her.

"So you're back I see" Bea said throwing a nod at the iron he couldn't pass when he was a demon

"Seems that way" he replied still not looking at her

A hand reached out to touch his face and he closed his eyes tightly and said "Don't"

Bea lowered her hand slowly and Dean finally looked up to see her wearing a sad smile. It was then he noticed she wasn't looking too well, her face pale with huge dark circles around her eyes. Standing in front of him wearing a cream tank top that was splattered with blood and sporting a huge bandage around her arm that her blood was already seeping through.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" He demanded

Bea shrugged her shoulders slightly "I got shot. Seems Crowley wasn't too impressed with me bringing back a piece of your humanity, makes more sense now I see you are you again, so he had them shoot at me"

"Son of a bitch" Dean growled as he moved towards her taking her arm in his hands to get a better look.

The moment his hands touched her skin he got the same electric feeling he always did when he touched her, and he worked hard to push it aside before it got the better of him.

"It's ok I managed to dig the arrow out" she winced as he moved her arm slightly to inspect it

"Arrow?"

"Guess they were going old school. Hurt me like I've always hurt them in the past" she said pulling her arm from his hold finding it painful to have him so near and yet so emotionally distant "Bloody hard to stitch your own arm up though and it was scary as hell for a while until I was fully conscious"

Dean looked up at her face shocked as he took in what had happened to her

"It's hard work being semi conscious and trying to stop yourself bleeding out let me tell you. Man I hadn't felt that alone in a _long _time. Nearly just went with it too but I kept picturing you and thinking that if I'd pissed Crowley off that much then it had to have something to do with you right?" She questioned moving to stand directly in front of him searching his face until he had no choice but to look her in the eye "and that made me think about us and I knew I had to survive so we'd be... us again"

"Bea don't just don't" he whispered in a sad voice "I remember everything and I don't know if I can get past what you and Sam did"

"What about what you did?" She asked with no malice

"That's all on me"

Bea nodded knowingly "More reasons to hate yourself, to continue punishing yourself so you never get to be happy because you don't think you deserve to be"

"I don't" he yelled stepping to move away from her

"Do us all a favour and please just let it go"

"Don't go all Disney princess on me" Dean said sarcastically

"What?"

"Let It Go? Frozen?" Looking at her blank face he continued "Seriously we're getting you a TV"

"I don't want a TV, I want you"

"Bea..."

"Why are you here?" She interrupted

"Delivery"

"It didn't have to be you though, Sam could of just as easily bought it" the mention of his brothers name from her lips made Dean's own turn down in disgust "Say you didn't want to see me, that you don't want me Dean"

Dean looked away unable to answer

A small smile played on Bea's face as she said "you can't can you?"

"You slept with my brother" came the defeated answer

"So, I sleep with everyone"

"Not really helping your case with that one"

"But I only love you, I only truly want you"

"Bea" Dean said sounding tired

"Say you don't want me too"

"I have to go I'm sorry" he said and began to walk back to separate the trailer carrying all the supplies she'd need for the next six months from his car the silence heavy between them "I'll send Cas to help with the arm"

"Don't bother" Bea said coldly as she moved back a few steps watching him as he made his way to the drivers door "paybacks a bitch right"

Dean put one foot in the car and paused before looking back to where Bea stood her eyes glistening with tears and said "I'll always want you" and then he climbed into the car and drove away a single tear falling from his eye.


End file.
